Fawdraxan Starship Classes
"The strongest single species fleet ever created..." ''Rather cryptic remark made by Shirnyu. The Fawdraxans have varying classes of Starships which all fall under classification. Fawdraxan starships are well known for their ability to both cause and recieve heavy damage, but also for being rather sluggish at sublight speeds. The first Fawdraxan starship flew in -4737728. Fawdraxan starships use the prefix I.F.V. (Imperial Fawdraxan Vessel) for military vessels, and C.F.V. (Civilian Fawdraxan Vessel) for the few civilian vessels. Military 'Fighters' A Fawdraxan fighter, while tiny for a Fawdraxan vessel, is a large ship by most species' standards and is often capable of engaging smaller species' cruisers and coming out as the victor. All Fawdraxan fighters have only 2 crew making the vessels even larger than if they had only 1 crew member. 'Shuttles' Fawdraxan shuttles are more lightly armed than the fighters, but mount stronger shields and a hyperdrive. Also shuttles are not as agile as fighters. Seeing a Fawdraxan shuttle in combat is rather rare, as there is normally no need for one, although situations against a force that is too fast and agile to engage with larger vessels may call for shuttles to join fighters in combat. 'Cruisers' Fawdraxan cruisers are the most common Fawdraxan Military vessels. By nearly all other species' classifications, a Fawdraxan cruiser would qualify as at least a battleship, or sometimes even a dreadnought. Cruisers are used primarily to maintain owned space where local forces have been crushed, which allows the more dangerous battleships to continually expand the Fawdraxan Empire's reign. Cruisers may see action on the front lines, but often only see combat when non-Fawdraxan forces invade into Fawdraxan space to try and retake a star system. The only class of cruiser still in active duty is the Klixnel Class Cruiser, although the older Klacksna Class Cruisers may still be spotted in "civilian" service. 'Battleships' Fawdraxan battleships are large ships designed to crush all resistance before transporting their huge complement of crew down to crush any remaining ground forces. Battleships operate almost inversely to cruisers, a common sight on the front lines, but only found defending high value star systems. The Kaxnea Class Battleship has been a staple of the Fawdraxan Military, and rather than being phased out, the design merely recieved armour, weapons and technology upgrades rather than warranting a whole new class of ship. 'Dreadnoughts''' Fawdraxan dreadnoughts are gigantic ships that serve as command vessels during offensive pushes and number only 98 not including the Grand Marshal's personal flagship. The small numbers of dreadnoughts is due to their huge material cost and build time, taking multiple years to build just one. All but 8 of the 98 dreadnoughts serve on the front lines, with the 8 not on the front lines defending civilian Fawdraxan Space's (1 Homeworld, 7 Colonies) alongside the Civilian Defense Fleets (CDFs). The Kexnale Class Dreadnought is the only class of dreadnought, the need to phase them out is pointless, as their weapons and technology can be easily upgraded, and short of the Soul Dragon attack, a Kexnale is near enough impervious to most ships. Rumours suggest that the only way to destroy a Kexnale is to get an infiltration team to cause a reactor core breach. The Grand Marshal's personal flagship tends to follow similar designs to a Kexnale, but is larger and personalised to suit the Grand Marshal's tastes a bit better as well as conceal a secret weapon/device. Civilian Fawdraxan civilian vessels consist of stripped down cruisers and shuttles, still under military ownership and captaincy, that are used to ferry civilians between the few colonies Fawdraxan civilians are allowed to know exist. Category:Fawdraxans Category:Fawdraxan Starships Category:Starships